The present invention relates to an image generation method, a program, and an information storage medium.
An image generation device (game system) that is known in the art generates an image as seen from a virtual camera (a given viewpoint) in an object space in which there is a virtual three-dimensional image, making it highly popular for enabling players to experience a virtual reality. Taking an image generation system that enables players to enjoy a fighting game, as an example, each player uses a game controller (manipulation section) to manipulate his or her own character, to enjoy a game of combat against an enemy character manipulated by another player or a computer.
With such a fighting game, it is preferable that diverse motions of the character are represented in a realistic manner. It is preferable that not only should the motion of an attack when the character is standing still be represented, but it should also be possible to implement motions that represent an attack while running and an attack while jumping. When the character's sword hits an enemy character, it is preferable that the fact that the sword has hit is conveyed to the player in an effective manner, to enable the implementation of “contact response”.
If the representation of such realistic diverse motions is implemented, however, a technical problem arises in that the processing load for motion control becomes extreme.